The Konohagakure Assassin
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Connor, a young Assassin traveling around the world hunting the men on his list comes across a small peaceful Village called Konohagakure. He sees it as a perfect place to call home,or at least at first, he comes across a young boy who is been attacked by full grown men while the Authority do nothing. NaruHarem, Full detail inside if not a Harem then NaruSaku or NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED 3 OR THE CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO THEM, I OWN THIS STORY AND CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**Hey if you read my latest chapter of my Naruto and Assassins creed crossover then you should know that I mentioned doing a new one based on the 1****st**** season on Naruto. The plan is to have Connor (Can't be bothered with his real name) from Assassins Creed 3 will travel from America to the Land of Fire in pursuit of Templar's that fled after the death of their leaders.**

**Also since this is based on both worlds Guns of ASSASSINS CREED 3 will be in this fic.**

**Now this chapter will only be a pilot and based on its popularity Aka, number of reviews, Followers it gets will decide if I keep it up.**

* * *

**Plot**

**Connor, a young Assassin traveling around the world hunting the men on his list comes across a small peaceful Village called** **Konohagakure. He sees it as a perfect place to call home…or at least at first, he comes across a young boy who is been attacked by full grown men while the Authority did nothing, this happens day after day and Connor can only stand so much so…he acts, deciding to take the boy from the village and teach him the ways of the Assassin.**

**HAREM: Girls involved at the end**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ASSASSINS CREED 3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Guardian Angel!**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, he is titled 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure otherwise known as The Hidden Leaf Village. He stares out the window of his office at the Village he's sworn to protect, before it was all he ever wanted but after the events that happened 6 years ago which led to his successor the 4th Hokage who was famous for being the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf. The monster Nine Tail Fox took a lot from the Village and caused a lot pain and damage which the village still had scars but…the Demon Fox was not killed but sealed instead into a baby born the same day he attacked. This boy is now six and is the target of the villagers' anger. This made the old Hokage sad because as much as he wanted to step in he knew doing so would lead to backlash.

"_Minato…I hope you can forgive me"_ Hiruzen thought smoking on his pipe, Minato the 4th, the child containing the Fox was Minato's son…a fact only a few people knew "_As Hokage I know if I interfere it will cause Villagers to riot…so I must turn a blind eye to your son Naruto's suffering"_ he continued to think as a knock on the door caught his attention "Yes?" he spoke and a Leaf Chūnin entered.

"Lord Hokage!" he spoke urgently "Villagers have cornered the De- that boy again" he spoke almost calling Naruto a Demon, what the Chūnin failed to mention is that HE and his friends allowed the villagers to corner him and waited a few minutes before reporting.

"I see, I shall deal with this" Hiruzen spoke hatching an idea. If he were to see the Villagers attack Naruto with his own eyes, THEN he could protect Naruto and punish the villagers involved. When the Hokage answered the Chūnin the eyes of the messenger widened with shock.

"Sir…" The Chūnin whispered, he realized the Hokage's plan and felt bitter towards the old fool. He lost his mother and older brother during the Demon Foxe's attack so he had no interest in protecting the boy who he saw as the Foxe's protector.

"Take me there this instant!" Hiruzen ordered loudly causing the Chūnin to flinch before nodding.

* * *

**At the Location**

* * *

The two along with a small group of ANBU rushed to the scene expecting to run into a lot of Villagers trying to prevent them from getting to Naruto. This was not the case however, all the new arrivals where left stunned and horrified when they came across the corpses of several Chūnin and Jounin level Shinobi and a few unconscious villagers and a sleeping Naruto without a scratch on him.

"W-what happened her" Hiruzen spoke with shock still spread on his face.

"Isn't it obvious" The Chūnin who informed Hiruzen about the attack walked up to Naruto with bitterness in his voice "This Demon! Killed them!" He said angrily lifting Naruto's uncurious body by the collar of his shirt.d

"Calm yourself" Hiruzen orders "It's not possible that this child killed all these high level Shinobi" he added but his orders fell on deaf ears, even the ANBU stood against to Hokage on this.

"This freak in no child" The Chūnin responds slamming Naruto against the wall causing the unconscious boy to yelp in pain "But now I'm going to do something that should have been done 6 years ago" he pulled a Kunai from his pouch "Now I'll be a hero of this village" he said with a crazed look, before Hiruzen or the ANBU could move a loud bang echoed and the Chūnin dropped Naruto as his body fell lifelessly to the ground.

"What was that" one of the ANBU yells as the group form a protective shield.

"Could it have been a fire arm?" another wondered "I've heard of other countries using hand held cannon like tool" she added.

"It's known as a gun" a voice caught their attention, walking from the Shadows a dark skinned man dressed in a hooded white dress uniform jacket with blue lining, as well as a thin red sash fastened with an Assassin insignia, and brown boots with leggings that extended past his knees walked towards the city, he was equipped with a Bow and Arrows, A Tomahawk with a blade shaped like the Assassins logo, a sword, and a weird tool with a trigger in his hand giving off smoke.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen eyed the man suspiciously, he was no ordinary Civilian.

"My name is Connor" the hooded man replied "Beyond that you need not know who I am" Connor's tone was serious "You are the one they call Hokage right?" he asked and Hiruzen nodded "Good then feel free to explain to me how you could let something like this happen to a boy no older than 6?" he asked "And before you tell me that this is rare, don't…" Connor speaks before Hiruzen can answer "Because I arrived a week ago and everyday this boy is Shunned Tormented and Attacked" he said annoyed "Today I'd seen enough and acted"

"You killed several of our Shinobi" Hiruzen yelled breaking from the ANBU "Now you've made it out to be like he is what they fear!" he adds loudly before closing his mouth shocked that he almost revealed Naruto's secret.

"I gathered as much" Connor already knew "But you need not worry about this child anymore" he said sheathing his gun "I will take him from this city when I leave" he said a Hiruzen looked at him in disbelief.

"How could I possibly agree to something like that, I should arrest you" Hiruzen Countered Connor's proposal.

"You could try to arrest me but is it worth losing more of your Ninja's trying to restrain me" Connor scoffed at Hiruzen's treat "Look…if you want to help this boy then let him go" Connor's voice became sincere "…we shall return when he is 12 that way nobody would recognize him" he adds "I over heard him say he wants to be a Ninja to but your teachers will not tutor him" he finishes and Hiruzen's eyes widen, this was the first he was hearing about this. "And even if you force them too they won't teach him like they would do the others so I will teach him, I'll admit I can't teach him Ninja specified techniques but as you can see he won't be a failure" Connor states and Hiruzen looks down, this to him could be the redemption he needs but…he looks at Connor and wonders if he could trust someone who is so skilled in killing but…what choice did he have when he lived in a village that hated and feared Naruto so he did what he thought was best.

"Ok…Connor I give you permission to train Naruto" Hiruzen says looking at the unconscious image of Minato "But please, do a better job at protecting him than I have" He asks in a pleading way "Despite everything this boy means a lot to me" he adds and Connor lets his hood down.

"I give you my word" Connor offers his hand and Hiruzen accepts sealing the deal "I shall take him and leave now" Connor picks the boy up "Naruto…was it" he looks at the boy on his back "When I bring you back to this Village you will be a different person" he jumps off and runs to the Gates, Hiruzen sends an ANBU on ahead to let the guys at the gate know.

"_Goodbye Naruto…and Good luck"_ Hiruzen thinks as he begins to walk slowly back to the Hokage tower while the ANBU take care of the bodies.

* * *

**Outside the Village**

* * *

Naruto began to stir, soon realizing "HEY!" he yelled freaking out almost causing Connor to drop him "I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" he continued to yell trying to break free from his Kidnappers grip "AHHH! WHERE SO HIGH UP!" he grabbed on for dear life realizing They where jumping tree branch to tree branch.

"_This boy just got chased by his own village and attacked by trained Ninja and yet he's so spirited"_ He smiled from under his hood "Can I speak now?" he asks and Naruto calms down and nods "Me and Your Hokage have come to an agreement that I train you" he states and Naruto looks stunned.

"R-Really…but why, nobody wants me" Naruto looks away saddened reminded by all the times he has been rejected by the academy and the village itself.

"Don't worry Naruto" Connor says softly "When you return, you'll see that you can mean something to someone" he adds and Naruto looks at him slightly teary eyed.

"Ok Mister…" Naruto says yawning still exhausted from the ordeals of the day.

"Connor" Connor smiles watching the boy fall asleep again. After a bit more traveling Connor found a good place to build a camp, after setting up a tent which he placed the sleeping Naruto gently he walked out and looked up at the stars.

"_Achilles I hope you're ok…where ever you are"_ He thought thinking of his mentor _"After you passed I began reading your journal"_ he continued _"I know why you gave me the name Connor…it was your son's name…he died a few years before I came to see you"_ Connor felt like he was crying but no tears would come out _"I'll do the name justice…and the order too"_ He looked at Naruto _"I've already found a student"_ his thoughts cut off after a loud snore from Naruto _"Though…he will require a lot of work"_ he sweat drops.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

Naruto and Connor sat around the fire Connor had built, Deciding it was time to explain fully what he intendea\\\d to do with Naruto Connor began…

"Naruto" he spoke and Naruto looked at him "I know of all the injustice's you suffered and that's why I've decided to make you my pupil" He explained "However I am Not a Ninja so I do not know of any skills they specialize" he continued and Naruto looked at him confused.

"But if you don't know any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu then how will this make me a Shinobi?" Naruto asks a fair question.

"It won't" Connor replies plainly confusing the boy more, "I will teach you how to find a trail, track an opponent, Hunt and Kill" Connor explains "I will teach you how to blend in with your surroundings, how to pick locks, pick pockets and Gather Information" he continues but notes the excitement building in Naruto's face "I will mould your body into skilled athlete, Sharpen your mind and senses" He sees Naruto is about to burst "And train you in brutal hand to and combat and weapons mastery" he finishes and Naruto Jumps up with joy.

"OH YEAH!" he fist bumps the air _"Then I'll show the village that_ _I am important"_ He thinks the last part looking at the Fire with joy.

"That's right Naruto" Connor gains his attention "You will not be some ordinary Ninja" he says standing up "From this day forth…you are an Assassin" he says seriously but proudly

"ASSASSIN!?" Naruto Yells shocked while Connor laughs lightly at his reaction.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"So he followed us hear?" a voice spoke, his face covered by his hood and shadows.

"Yes…this is bad" a more nervous voice spoke "He slaughtered everyone but us in America" he adds.

"True but luckily there is peace in this land making it easier for us to operate in the shadows" another more confident voice states.

"But what if there's more than just him?" The Nervous Voice asks.

"Then we deal with it as it comes" another person enters the room causing the others to stand up.

"Sir" the 3 others spoke in unison.

"We have little time to deal with these distractions" the Leader spoke "according to Haytham's Notes he tracked the Key to these lands so we MUST find it before he finds us" he added "So leave your Fears in this room gentlemen for we journey forth to create the perfect world" he clenches his fist as he finishes before placing his right hand over his heart "Now…may the father of understanding guide you" he prayed

"May the father of understanding guide you" the others said mimicking his actions, a cold chill filled the lands unbeknownst to them…the world was going to change in ways they couldn't possibly imagine.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Now if you enjoyed make sure to leave a REVIEW and let me know because if this doesn't get the necessary feedback then it'll be taken down.**

**Since it will be a romance I've decided to make it a Harem consisting of SakuraXInoXHinataXTenten, although it may change depending on the feedback.**

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED 3 OR THE CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO THEM, I OWN THIS STORY AND CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

**I'm glad I got back a lot of feedback now I hope it keeps up **

**I plan to do the 6 year skip in this chapter since I want to get right into the story, also I may do another time skip the following chapters to get them at an age where the romances can be saucy ;P Not to mention people want me to add Anko.**

**Loads of you want me to add Girls to the Harem…and guys… I'm still not 100% sure how I'll make it work with the ones I listed lol but anyway on with this chapter.**

**WARNING: ****this chapter contains spoilers for Assassin's Creed 3**

* * *

**Chapter 02:**** 6 years of training**

* * *

Naruto was in a forest clearing, he had been ordered by his new Mentor Connor to do press ups until he returned from an errand, and Connor had been gone for 2 hours.

"MAN!" Naruto yells as he slumps to the ground to exhausted to move, "What's the big idea dragging me all the way out to the middle of nowhere, ORDERING! me to do press ups and the abandoning me!" he whines clearly not to found of being ordered around, his misery continued for another hour before Connor finaly returned. "Where the HELL! have you been?" an exhausted Naruto yells lying on his back gasping for air.

"I never told you to stop" Connor ignores Naruto's rant placing a scroll on a tree stump "And I was going to reward you with this after all the hard work you put in today" he smirks watching Naruto jump to his feet full of energy again.

"Really?!" Naruto said full of enthusiasm, "What other exercise's do you want me to do? Jumping Jacks, A hundred laps of the field?" he asked with the same enthusiastic tone.

"Hmmmm" Connor decided to play along "How about climbing to the top of that mountain and back" Connor states pointing to a Mountain far from their location.

"I'll be back for that scroll" Naruto declares running off towards the Mountain, Connor was glad that he found a way to motivate Naruto into training, in reality these 'Exercises' are just Connor's way of testing Naruto's conviction and heart…so far he was impressed but he knew that in order for Naruto to truly be prepared for the burden of being an Assassin he had to wise up and become mature, he had to develop a personality that was distant and a little cold so he could take a life without hesitating because he knew the Templar wouldn't hesitate.

"_I better follow him"_ Connor thought picking the scroll back up _"I saw a Templar crest while I was in town and I know they must have seen me so Naruto might be targeted and he's not nearly readyto face them"_ he began to tail Naruto from a distance, he could see Naruto but Naruto and the Templars hopefully couldn't see him.

* * *

**1 year into their training**

* * *

Over the last year Connor had Pushed Naruto so that his body would be more durable for the combat and Free Running Training,

"Naruto?" Connor searched the woods they were training in. Connor created a challenge for him, if he could hit Connor in a kill shot area he would allow Naruto to wear the Assassin's robe.

_Flashback 5 months ago_

"_Hey Connor?" Naruto asked as the two sat under a tree eating lunch._

"_What wrong…Full already? That's not like you" Connor replies and Naruto shakes his head._

"_When can I wear clothes like you?" Naruto asks, 1 month into his training Connor made the mistake of mentioning that he could wear the Assassins robes when he completed his training, only problem now is Naruto won't stop asking him and it was beginning to irritate him._

"_Your training is far from done" Connor states "Besides it takes more than putting these robes on to call yourself an Assassin…an old friend taught me that" he adds, he notices a discouraged look on Naruto's face and quickly thinks "How about this…as a way to test your progress" Connor begins to explain "From this day on you are to try and strike me in a fatal or kill shot area on my body" Connor says and Naruto smiles before nodding._

_End of Flashback_

From that day on almost everything Connor said went in one of Naruto's ears and out the other since Naruto was so focused on delivering the killing blow to him. "Seriously Naruto I want to teach you something" Connor says and Naruto bursts from hiding stabbing at him with a blunt Kunai, it was blunt so he couldn't do any damage. However Naruto could have attacked him with one of the 7 Swords of the mist because in no time Naruto was disarmed and pined against a tree.

"Damn I thought I had you" Naruto pouted, he looked up to see his Mentor smiling "What's so funny?" he asks slightly Irritated.

Unknown to Naruto, Connor saw him as his closest friend Kanen'tó:kon, since like Naruto he too mentored Kanen'tó:kon. "I need you to focus Naruto…I'll give you the robes when the time is right but for now you need discipline" Connor said gently but sternly.

"Forget that!" Naruto shook his head "I'll never stop until I get those robes" He smirked defiantly but received a glare from his mentor.

"A true Assassin knows when to strike, when to retreat and when to give up" Connor said bluntly "Even if you continue to try the next day and the next day, nothing will change because your skills haven't improved" he explains, he decided to crush Naruto's Never give up attitude in the hopes of making him more patient and able to assess his surroundings, but it was proving difficult. "And in 5 more years we return to your village and then that's it" he adds trying make Naruto think he'll leave "If I can't make an Assassin out of you then I'll find another to train" he states bluntly looking at Naruto's eyes widen before closing.

"_If he does that…then I'll…be alone...again"_ Naruto's eyes open slightly "O-Ok…no more of this challenge" Naruto says and Connor releases him "From now on the only thing my attention will be focused on will be my training" he states confidently.

"That's good" Connor puts an hand on Naruto's shoulder "I've been studying Ninja Training methods and noticed they train using a form of combat call Taijutsu" Connor began to explain "However I plan to train you in a Combo of freestyle brawling and Parkour" Naruto nodded "With this you're fighting style will be Unpredictable giving you the advantage in hand to hand Combat" He states "And it should help in avoiding Ninjutsu" he adds.

"Ok then Mentor…lets get started" Naruto says and Connor smiles before nodding.

* * *

**2 and half a years into their training**

* * *

Connor watched with pride as his student began to grow into a great Assassin in training, the time was drawing near when Naruto would make his first assassination. He had given him the hidden blade, thought him how to use it effectively and how to use his free running and Parkour to enter undetected…and leave undetected.

"Ok Naruto…I'll provide the distraction and you make the kill" Connor says while the two lurk from the shadows.

"Any ideas?" Naruto asks and Connor scans the building and sees an open window.

"Up there…be careful" Connor says and the two move, Connor starts by killing the lookout with a throwing knife and climbing up to where he made the kill before tossing the body out to lure the other guards over giving Naruto an opening which he takes perfectly.

Naruto climbs listening to the sound of his Mentor killing all the guards, climbing into the window and killing the nearest guard he begins to slowly stalk through the halls listening for his target.

In a room a balding sweaty business man sat cowardly behind his desk, his name was spoken like venom after he drained the lands of all funds for him and his Templar employers. He listened to the steel of the Kunai clash against metal of what sounded like a sword and was panicking as it became closer, "I HIRED YOU PEOPLE TO PROTECT ME!" he yelled as the door open.

"Your days of supressing the people of this town are over" Naruto states, wearing a normal hoodie to conceal his identity he jumped onto the table and pierced the man's shoulder with his hidden blade "Where are your masters whereabouts?" Naruto asks twisting the blade in the man's shoulder causing him to scream.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you" The man Spoke bitterly "I worked hard to become what I am today, I deserve more" he whined as Naruto pulled the Hidden blade from the man's shoulder and pierced his neck killing him.

"Your desire for money corrupted your soul and caused you to waste your life….for where you go now…money can't follow" Naruto closed the man's eyes "Go in peace" Naruto finished his little prayer.

"Nicely done" Naruto turned to see Connor entering "Now we need to give the money back to the people and search for any leads on the Templars" Connors says and the two begin to search the room.

"Hey Mentor?" Naruto asked quietly and Connor looked at him "Does it get easier?" he asks "You know killing people" he looks at the business man "I mean he was evil but I feel remorse for killing him" he finishes and Connor pats him on the shoulder.

"Killing someone is never easy and it should never make you feel good" Connor begins "The moment you enjoy killing someone is the moment you surrender you're humanity" he adds "So hold onto that feeling and remember that we kill because we must, not because it is fun" he finishes and Naruto nods and they continue the search.

* * *

**6 years into their training**

* * *

Over the last 4 years Connor had trained Naruto in many forms of combat, weapons both close and long range training, and he and Naruto both began training in Ninjutsu…with little success. Also Naruto and Connor had collected many Assassination bounties building up a decent sum of cash, Connor decided it was time to get Naruto his own weapons and begin his training.

"How do they feel?" Connor asks as Naruto steps out of a dressing room in (**Ezio's attire from Assassins Creed 2 at the start)**.

"Nice and soft and very…light" Naruto replies checking his reflection, "I could get used to this" he smirks.

"Good, ok I looked around and it turns out there's a Blacksmith who builds our equipment" Connor states and Naruto looks at him.

"Does this mean I get my own set of Assassin Tools?" Naruto asks and Connor nods.

"Yes" Connor says "Now I've trained who to duel wield like me, how to use a Sword, larger weapons and throwing weapons" Connor begins to explain "For your last exercise I want you to choose the weapons you will use in combat" Connor states handing him a Purse filled with coin "when you're done meet me at the top of that hill so I can see what you have chosen" Connor finishes and Naruto nods walking towards the Blacksmith. When he enters he is greeted by a burly man.

"Hello there" the Blacksmith begins "You must be Naruto" he asks and Naruto silently nods "Ok well here is the equipment I was asked to show you" he shows him a desk with all the tools he was trained in, he instinctively picks up a Tomahawk like his Mentor.

"_With this and the Hidden Blade/dagger I can really focus my skills in duel wielding"_ Naruto thinks to himself as he looks at the table once again, picking up a set of rope darts, throwing knives, and a Poison pouch. He walked away satisfied with what he picked.

"Will that be all?" he asks and Naruto nods handing him the purse and leaves upon receiving his change, the sudden increase in weight helped Naruto realise why the robes where light.

"This is heavy" he complained running along the roofs in order to reach his destination, when he arrived he saw Connor sitting on a tree stump, he then realized that this was where his training first began.

"Quite poetic right" Connor says as he planned it to be so they would end up back where they started "When we first stood here, you where an impatient kid who couldn't sit still or listen" he looks at Naruto "Now 6 years later here you stand as an…Assassin" he smiles proudly "There is a ceremony for this sort of thing but I really don't know what it is so…" he takes Naruto's right hand and places a gold ring with a white Gold crest of the Assassin symbol on it"This is a gift to welcome you to the brotherhood" he states and Naruto looks at the ring.

"Mentor…I" Naruto is at a loss for words.

"Tonight will be our last night on the road" Connor interrupts him "I promised the Hokage I would bring you back to the Village when you turned 12" he states and Naruto looks at him shocked.

"But the Templars…how can I help you stop them if you're not there and I'm stuck in the village" Naruto bombards him with questions.

"I don't remember saying I was going to leave once we returned" Connor smirks and Naruto calms down "We can work from the village and use them to shield use while we hunt for the Templars and their associates" Connor adds and Naruto looks at him "Also the Hokage wants to make you a Ninja of the village which is the main reason he let me train you" Connor states "But I hope you'll use the access given to you to help our cause" Connor asks.

"Of course I'm an Assassin first, your student second and your friend third" Naruto says and Connor looks at him.

"Thanks Naruto but I also hope you can build bonds in the village" Connor begins "And hopefully you can find others to join our Brotherhood" he adds and Naruto nods.

"I'll do my best Mentor" Naruto states and the two head back into the village for a good night sleep before beginning the trip back to the Hidden leaf.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well chapter 2 done and dusted…**

**I'll update when this chapter receives the same number of reviews as Chapter 1.**

**The next chapter will see Naruto and his new skills face the dreaded bell test, but more importantly his first romantic interest. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

**Ok so got plenty of feedback from the last chapter regarding the Harem, so I'll change it slightly to something else, also since more people want Anko instead of Hinata in my version of a Harem (Can't think of the right word). However for the sake of this story Anko will be 16 while Naruto will be 13.**

**I have a job now so i won't be able to update as much, also forgive the errors in my grammar but its a combination of Dyslexia and lack of free time**

**I will update once I get the same amount of feedback as the previous chapters….**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

* * *

"_We can work from the village and use them to shield use while we hunt for the Templars and their associates" Connor adds and Naruto looks at him "Also the Hokage wants to make you a Ninja of the village which is the main reason he let me train you" Connor states "But I hope you'll use the access given to you to help our cause" Connor asks._

"_Of course I'm an Assassin first, your student second and your friend third" Naruto says and Connor looks at him._

"_Thanks Naruto but I also hope you can build bonds in the village" Connor begins "And hopefully you can find others to join our Brotherhood" he adds and Naruto nods._

"_I'll do my best Mentor" Naruto states and the two head back into the village for a good night sleep before beginning the trip back to the Hidden leaf._

Two weeks have passed and Connor and Naruto have travelled all the way back to the Hidden Leaf, now standing at the front gates Naruto was reluctant to walk any further. For him a lot of his memories where painful, Connor patted his shoulder and pushed him on knowing Naruto needed to be the first of the two to enter the village, this signifying he was ready to forgive and move on.

"Come on Naruto" Connor begins "There is nothing this Village can throw at you that I haven't prepared you for" he adds and Naruto nods.

"Ok Mentor" Naruto sighs calming his nerves and continues walking, Connor sent word ahead in order to prevent them from being stopped at the gates. They slowly walk side by side through the street of the village, not too keen on the people staring at them but they needed to visit the Hokage to talk. They entered the tower and headed up the stairs.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"So they're here?" Hiruzen slightly anxious, it has been 6 years since he last saw or spoke to the legacy of the 4th, he stood up from his desk and walked to the memorial of the Hokage's, he looked at the photo of the youngest Hokage, the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze "_I hope that man Connor could show Naruto the Love I never could"_ He thought sadly hearing a knock on the door. "Enter" he states in a husky tone sitting back down, the door opened and he is greeted by two people dressed in white "Can i…Naruto?" his eyes widened as the shorter one raised his head allowing the Hokage to stare into his deep blue eyes slightly covered by light blonde hair.

"Yes…its me Lord Hokage" Naruto states removing his hood showing his trade mark spikes with a spiky fringe. "I have been told about my impending Shinobi licence" he states.

"I…see" Hiruzen said clearly surprised by Naruto's professionalism "Well yes I was planning on testing you first but…" he looks at Connor "Since you arrived late I'll just have to chance it since we are short 1 Genin" he finishes.

"Don't worry lord Hokage I'll fill you in, in regards our training at least" Connor states turning to Naruto "Head to the school" he says and Naruto nods.

"Hold on!" Hiruzen says and Naruto and Connor look at him "Give this to the teacher so he knows that your there on my orders" he says handing Naruto a form.

"Very well" Naruto nods leaving the room.

"So…tell me. How did it go?" Hiruzen asks and Connor takes his hood down and sits on the chair near him.

"Perfectly. He has mastered almost everything I have to teach him" Connor states "He'll do fine as a Ninja" he adds.

"Even with no Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu?" Hiruzen questions Connors belief that Naruto is ready to be a Genin.

"If you think that's all a person needs to protect something" Connor crosses his arms "Then you truly are a Senile old fool" Connor scoffs "And he does have a bit of Ninja skills" he adds with a small smirks and Hiruzen looks confused at first but nods.

"Ok tell me everything" Hiruzen asks and Connor begins to explain the full detail.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Naruto has arrived at the school, outside where a few students who just stared at the mysterious white hooded figure enter the building, Naruto approached the reception and handed the note to the woman behind the desk without saying a word.

"I see…its down that corridor 1st door on your left" the Receptionist says pointing with her pen, Naruto nods and continues to walk down the corridor, he can here from inside a confrontation between two male students bickering, well one was at least.

"You think your SO! Great" the louder of the one yells.

"Well…I am top of the class, more skilled than some dog loving freak" the more confident but very arrogant one replies.

"Kiba!" two females spoke simultaneously "leave my Sasuke alone" they finished

"HE'S MINE!" they now begin to yell at each other while Kiba goes back to get in Sasuke's face.

Naruto leaned against the wall outside waiting for the teacher to arrive, luckily he wouldn't have to wait long as a young man dressed in a traditional Chūnin with a scar across the bridge of his nose turned the corner and noticed him.

"Excuse me but non-Genin students should not be here" the Chūnin states only to receive a sigh and a note, "Whats this?" he takes it and beings to read "Oh I see the Hokage sent you here Mr…Naruto Uzumaki" his eyes widen _"Naruto…that boy"_ he glances at the hooded teen before coughing to clear his throat "Well my name is Iruka Umino, and I'm the homeroom Sensei" Iruka introduces himself. "Wait here while I inform the class" he says walking in to the loud room causing it to calm down.

"Class, today we have a new student" Iruka says earning a few confused looks from his Newly graduated Genin.

"But the semester is over" Kiba speaks out from the silence "How can someone who is just enrolling into the school already be a Genin?" he asks.

"Well according to his file…he…well" Iruka couldn't find the words, luckily he didn't have two as every students gaze had turned to the hooded teen entering the room.

"What he is trying to say is, do not underestimate me because I have no Shinobi" He walks in front of Iruka "You were taking too long" he states bluntly to Iruka who sweat drops.

"Sorry, this is a first so I'm having trouble following" Iruka admits.

"_This guy was responsible for their education? …I feel sorry for them"_ Naruto thinks not wanting to insult Iruka "It's alright, my apologies for all the trouble but the Hokage insists I do this" Naruto replies.

"What do you mean he insists…don't you want to be a Shinobi?" Sakura asks and Naruto shrugs.

"I don't care either way" Naruto replies "but what's done is done" he adds turning to Iruka again "May I take my seat?" he asks.

"But you haven't introduced yourself yet" Ino replies before Iruka can say anything.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto says politely removing his hood, most of the females lost themselves in his deep blue eyes swooning in their minds. Most of the boy where unimpressed, he didn't look all that special but if he got a personal recommendation from the Hokage they couldn't argue.

"_Finally…a worthy opponent to test my progress"_ Sasuke thought sitting in his usual pose watching the blonde walk up to the free seat beside him. "Hey" Sasuke says coolly and nods to Naruto who nods back.

"Hey" Naruto replies casually taking a seat and looking ahead ignoring the stares from the other Genin.

"My names Sasuke" Sasuke introduces himself offering his hand which Naruto takes "So what kind of training did you get? He asks.

"The kind that would end with your death if I told you" Naruto replies blankly without making eye contact. "My mentor is very…protective of his ways" he adds.

"I…see" Sasuke turns back to face Iruka Sensei.

"Now I'll pair you all off into groups of 3" Iruka began adding Naruto's name to the list "First up is Team 10" he spoke "Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi and… Ino Yamanaka" he spoke and Ino sighed and grunted.

"Great" she spoke sarcastically _"Stuck with the lazy one and the Fat one"_ she thought.

"Next is team 8" Iruka continued earning confused looks "there is already a rookie team 9" he states "Anyway team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Shino Aburame" he says, Kiba grunts not being paired with any of his friends but he quickly got over it while his new team mates sat quietly, "Next up is Team 7 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha" he is about to say the final member but

"YES!" Sakura fist pumps the sky, looking around seeing everyone was looking at her with blank expressions, except for a few, her rival Ino was glaring holes in her, Sasuke was banging his head off the table and Naruto stared straight ahead like he wasn't even listening.

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka finishes getting a few stunned gasps as people began to stare at Naruto.

When he finished up pairing them he gave each newly formed team a location, this is where they went to meet their new Sensei's.

On a rooftop Naruto and Sasuke sat beside one another while Sakura stared dreamily at her Crush Sasuke.

Leaning in to whisper something to Sasuke "Has she always been like that?" Naruto asked quietly while Sasuke cringed nodding. After another hour of waiting a silver haired man with all but one of his eyes covered appeared.

"Sorry I'm late but I was busy helping this darling old woman with her shopping and lost track of time" he spoke apologetically.

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled causing the silver haired man to finch "I've seen you around town reading those perverted books" she accuses.

"…anyway" the silver haired man ignored her rant "My name is Kakashi and from this day on I will be your sensei…given that you prove yourself" Kakashi introduced himself. "Now tell me a little bit about yourselves" he asks.

"Why don't you go first" Sakura suggests to the calm silver haired man.

"Very well…My name is Kakashi Hatake, there are things I like, and things I dislike, I have goals and Ambitions that are none of your concern…there" Kakashi says and the 3 sweat drop. "You first pinkie" Kakashi says and points to Sakura.

"Ok well my names Sakura, I like a certain someone" Sakura begins and looks at Sasuke "I dream of getting married to that certain someone" once again looks at Sasuke blushing "Then having a big family" she swoons and Sasuke's face turns pale.

"O…K" Kakashi replies nervously "you next" he points to Sasuke.

"My Name is Sasuke Uchiha" He begins in a serious tone "There are many things I hate, and very few things I like" he continues "I have a dream. No a goal because I will do it" he voice becomes more dark "there is a certain someone I will kill" he finishes and the area goes cold.

"…" Kakashi unsure what to say points to his final pupil, "And you"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto begins "What I do is my business and my dreams are to" he finishes.

"_Wow, a cheerleader and two Emo's…my luck never improves"_ Kakashi sighs. "Anyway meet me tomorrow at team 7's new training ground" Kakashi says turning around to leave "Oh…and make sure NOT to eat breakfast" he disappears.

"Huh…I wonder why he doesn't want us to eat breakfast" Sakura pondered looking up at the velar blue sky, upon receiving no response she looked down to see her 'team-mates' gone _"…ditched"_ she sighed before leaving herself.

* * *

**Somewhere in the village**

* * *

"So that's the Assassin's student?" one cloaked figure asks.

"Yes…he is our target" another confirms before the two shadows disappear into the dark

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I have a job now so the waits may be longer, but I will update to the best of my abilities with the free time I have so make sure to keep up the reviews otherwise I'll stop.**

**I have plans for a Bleach and Naruto Crossover let me know what you think :D**


End file.
